Sanctuary
by emberangel97
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I'm not sure what to call this, TYPICAL! I never know what to call them, but I'm taking requests and I would LOVE it if you would review! THANKS and ENJOY!**

As soon as I felt it stop sucking, I jumped up and kicked it on the jaw hinge, ultimately sending it sprawling in pain and breaking its jaw. My chest felt heavy, and my head was spinning. Blood was running down through my jacket and the smell made me sick. As I straightened up, my foot nudged my gun and I carefully seized it, desperately trying to stop my hands from shaking. Some entrance exam, I thought as I edged warily towards the hallway. I rounded the corner into a chapel, the altar draped with dust and vines, the pews rotten from years of neglect. What was left of the aisle carpet looked singed around the edges, and fresh footprints traced its surface. Another one, dammit where do these things come from? I thought paranoid. I thumbed the hammer and my ears tuned into every sound, waiting to hear the usual rattling joints and sobbing breaths. I checked the heat sensor, but nothing had changed. Is it gone? I thought, but it was fleeting as the screen distorted and I felt it's breath on my neck.

"No you don't!" I growled softly as I spun to shoot, finding empty air and the screen normal again. I stood there a moment, aiming at the wall, dumbfounded. Where did it go? I thought wildly. Am I going insane or something? Oh well, I'm not alone; anyone would in this freak show. I straightened, lowered my gun, and sat down in a pew, desperately trying to regain my breath and my sanity. My head snapped up as I heard something thump the wall next to me, but slowly dropped again as I saw the tail of a rat disappear around the side of the altar. I slumped down in the seat and closed my eyes, ignoring all the rules they'd drilled into us during our first year.

Rule 1: NEVER lower your gun

Rule 2: NEVER close your eyes

Rule 3: Be prepared at all times

Rule 4: Stay alert

Rule 5: NEVER befriend it; it WILL kill you…

Yeah right, I thought as I drifted into a half conscious state. Rules, the only things I couldn't care less about. Somewhere along the lines, I heard heavy breathing very far away.

"I guess its back, oh well, feed as much as you like, its not like you'll get very far" I murmured as I felt my gun slip from my grasp. Something warm pulled away my collar from my neck and its breath tickled. I prepared myself for the pain, and my jaw tightened. I waited and waited.

Nothing

I frowned and my eyes opened curiously. Staring straight back at me, I could've sworn he was human. The face, the hair, and the clothes were all perfect reincarnations of humanity. If it wasn't for his sickly white skin, and his abnormal, golden- glowing irises, I could've mistaken him for a Slayer, perhaps even a sibling. I sat there, and he stood there. Moments passed, and neither of us moved. What do I do? I thought wildly. My gun's gone, I'm defenceless against this guy, what if he realises I heal abnormally? I'll become a major food source for his pals, and then my self-proclaimed "masters" will HAVE to kill me. I guess this is what they get for giving their "perfect soldier" free will. I jumped as his head tilted, and it looked as if he was studying me. I felt his hand touch my neck then he looked at it. I slowly dragged my gaze to my neck where the previous Parasite had drained me and saw that the wound had already healed perfectly, leaving only a ring of dried blood. Shoot, he must have seen it close up, now I'm definitely done for.

I looked back at him again and searched for any explanation to his thoughts, but he was a blank surface, and I felt frustrated. If all It's going to do is stand there, then I'm leaving, I have a job to do, I thought as a pushed It back a way so I could stand. It looked at me, and then held up my gun, almost trying to taunt me. I stared at it for a moment, and then as I went to take my gun, it fired a shot through my hand. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees at its feet. I couldn't believe it, this thing knew how to shoot, and it didn't even flinch! One of Its hands rested on my shoulder, and slipped under my chin, lifting my face to it. I glared at it and tried to wriggle out of its grip, but it held fast. This thing is stronger than me! I could no longer see the human in its features, It was just another one that had to be killed or else….

I froze. Here in front of me, was this thing, like a mirror-in-a-dark-room copy of humanity, on its knees, with its eyes closed, kissing me.

Kissing me

My mind went blank and my body went in a dead lock, nothing was moving, I just knelt there, kissing it, completely numb. I was there, for what must only have been moments, but felt like hours. Then its eyes opened, its hand slipped my gun onto my lap, and it drew back and stood up. At first, I sat there, stunned, staring at Its knees, then my mind caught up to reality and I'd thrown myself back against the wall, my gun aimed and ready to fire. It looked back at me, and blinked. My hands were shaking, my eyes were wide with shock, and I felt defenceless. It blinked again, and smiled. My jaw dropped. It smiled, looking very amused, and started towards me. I fired, and it didn't flinch, I fired again, and as I watched the bullet hit its chest, it stopped. Still smiling, it reached into its jacket and brought out a gun of its own. My skin crawled, and I stood up. Its smile took on a look of pure evil, and it took another step. My gun raised and I aimed at its head, focusing on destroying that disgusting smile. I fired, but before I could see the damage it had taken, its head had dropped and I was stumbling, rapidly leaping across the tops of the pews, feeling as they fell and crumbled behind my step. As I reached the back of the chapel, I quickly glanced back to see it straightening, with its hand to its mouth, and beginning to turn in my direction.

I sprang back around the corner into the room I'd previously been drained, the Parasite was curled up in the corner, all arms and legs and bat-furred face squashed into a clump. As I watched, its skin turned black and it slipped down into ashes, I knew it was dead. The screen went wild again, and I dashed back through the corridors I'd come in, desperately trying to retrace my steps. As I rounded a bend, I came across the hole I'd fallen through, and I started rapidly climbing the rocks that lined the hallway, before grabbing the splintered edge of the wooden boards, and swinging to safety. As I turned and looked back at the Underground, I caught a glimpse of its smiling face and it's piercing gold eyes. I looked back to grab my gun out of its halter, still nervous about shooting myself in the leg, but when I looked back, it was nowhere to be seen. Standing up slowly, I turned to start on my way back to the academy, thinking hard about how to explain this to The Mistress. My ears were once again alert, and I noticed someone familiar was following me. I looked back to see if they were going to try and scare me, and when I saw no-one, I laughed and quickened my pace. As I listened, their pace quickened, then they were in a dead run towards me. At the last moment, their feet left the ground and I took a small step to the side, to see Daniel hit the floor, gun spinning off at my feet, all awkward arms and legs sprawled like a cockroach on its back. I fell to my knees, laughing.

"Oh, wow Dan," I gasped, "you just made my day!" I tried to stand but ended up collapsing against the wall. He looked at me, annoyed and stood up.

"What is with you? No-one could possibly have heard that, I'm silent!" he sulked, dusting himself off. I looked at him and grinned.

"That's right, you are silent, but the way you move the air is distastefully ungraceful. Why are you so surprised?"

He looked back at me and smiled, I handed him his gun, and he looked at his watch. I looked at mine, and gasped.

5:57am.

We both looked at each other and started running. Three minutes until deadline.

**Soooooooo... What do you think? I'm still waiting on a title for it, and I really wanna hear what you guys have to say! so PLEASE REVIEW! it helps heaps! this is my first upload so I'm really interested in hearing the critism, good, bad, ANYTHING! haha thanks and make sure to lemme know how I'm going! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, oh my gosh, its taken me forEVER to write this really short 2nd chapter =S but, I finally have it and im very proud of it! (i think) :) ive only gotten two reviews so far, and thats from friends, the only ones who know write now haha, so here's for you guys, my buds! and for anyone of the other nice people reading my story right now :) enjoy...**

* * *

_Flash back_

Subconsciously, I felt the tubes that fed through my chest; down my throat; twisted around my arms. Nothing had changed, not yet. I slowly; exhausted; brought my fingers to my neck, and felt myself swallow. Only a few more tries and I would have full control over my limbs. I let my arms drop and gasped for breath. The air was changing everyday now. I stretched and flexed my feet, feeling and memorizing the cold bangle that gripped tight my ankle, and pulled slightly, gently. Although I knew it would be a few more days before I could see properly, I willed my eyes to open, feeling them flutter and shudder with the effort, closing multiple times before they were in a state to stay. There was a cloudy mist covering my eyes, and I knew that would stay for a while, even after I was let out, if everything went as planned.

Green

Dammit, man I hate that colour, this same colour hue everywhere; it bloody well tastes green too! I thought impatiently. I couldn't stand it anymore and let my lids fall shut, returning to my deep slumber, hoping desperately to wake up in a room that DIDN'T scream green murder in your lungs.

By the time I'd re-awakened, I could feel the strength growing in my limbs. Sitting up slowly, eyes slitted against the torturous white light spitting from the over hanging fluorescent, I stretched and flexed my arms and legs in turn. It felt good to move, the chains and tubes no-longer brandishing me to the wall. I breathed a deep, contented sigh, quietly amusing myself with the sound of my own voice. I looked up, discovering my surroundings. I sat on a table, a pillow at one end where my head had been, and a blanket lay across my lap. The walls, made clearly of stone, loomed ominously in the shadowed corners the florescent could not reach. A mirror broke the blanched surface of the wall to my right and in it, for the first time, I saw my reflection. I stared.

Did I like what I saw? Yes. Was I mesmerized? Hell yes. Did I look normal? How should I know?

I nearly fell over backwards. Who is that? Was my first thought, but the expression gave it away. Smart one, dumb one; I thought to myself and stood up to get a closer look. Fiery red hair, bright green eyes, a thin build; all awkward arms and legs, the first things I picked up. I had a white plain dress that flowed to my just above my knees, but the loose straps had a hard time covering anything. I yanked them up and then my hand moved across my neck. I could see the long pale scar that cut its way across my chest. My fingers trailed a long its especially smooth surface to the base of my skull where the scar abruptly ceased.

"Well would you look at that," I muttered under breath, taking one last glance at the mirror before spinning around to face the table and the opposing wall. I couldn't see any doors or windows, or even trap doors, the room was blank. In the farthest corner, the darkest corner, I could see a small stool. After a moment's hesitation, I walked over to it, got a grip and hurled it at the mirror.

It cracked, and that was about all.

I frowned, walking up slowly towards it. As I stood in front of it again, my distorted reflection's many faces staring me down, I saw a flicker if movement so subtle that most normal people would thought to have imagined it. Yeah, most _normal_ people. At that, I whirled and sprang onto the table, whirling again, and leapt at the glass, twisting in the air so my back smashed through first. It did.

I fell through to the room that I knew was waiting. As my body hit the floor, I curled into a ball and rolled gracefully to my feet. Inspecting myself for any injuries worth attention, I turned to face a desk covered in papers, many wires, and objects that looked so technical, I was afraid to move in case I touched something and the whole roof came crashing down. Dramatic, I know, but if you'd heard the sounds the room was making from the strain, you'd take precautions too. The room was empty. Nothing live seemed to lurk in any of the constricted corners of the room. Still scared to death of the thing that buzzed beside me, I carefully manoeuvred myself through the hanging wires, to stand just inside the doorway. From my position I could see a few metres to the right of a hallway. The corridor was bright white. A composition of polished marble floors and, what I assumed to be, bare white, concrete walls. A dark, foreboding doorway broke the surface of the hallway to my left. Curiosity getting the better of me, I stuck my head around the corner and looked far down to the very end of both sides. The both ended the same, a wall two strange metal doors in a frame. I jumped back as I notice the one to my left separate. I could hear footsteps echoing across the floor, getting closer and louder. I backed up to the far wall of the room, my eyes searching desperately for anything to use for defence, or just a reassurance. My gaze fell upon a long metal rod that leant against the table, its head misshapen, long pieces of fabric protruding from its face. I grabbed it and braced myself. The footsteps slowed and their creator cast a show a few centimetres from the entry. I tightened my grip on the pole. As the figure rounded the corner, I sprang at them, raising the bar, using the wall as leverage.

* * *

**AHHHH! CLIFF HANGER! jks, i like cliff hangers, as long as they get continued really quickly, its all good. However i have no idea how soon I will have the next chapter up by, so bare with me! hahah, well, i hope you all enjoyed it, and memba, this is a flash back scene, i may or may not alternate them, gives you something to think about ;)**

**~Thanks for reading, and sorry for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes!~**


End file.
